Dragoness
by CraziKari013
Summary: A mysterious teenager gets sent to live with Yusuke and his friends. Little do they know that she brings an ancient evil with her. But who is this girl really? Hiei X OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic that I have ever published. Sorry that it's kinda long. It is a cross over but not majorly Sesshomaru and Eclipse are not like they are in their respective animes, just to let you know. I know that most people don't like reviewing, but it would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Things you've heard of I don't own, things you haven't I do.

Dragoness

The girl sat silently in the terminal. Already a half-hour had past since her plane had landed. She had gone down and gathered all her luggage the first chance she got. Her mother had said one of her good friends was coming to pick her up. Her mother had promised her that the lady would be there. The small girl dug into her backpack and took out the small piece of paper with a phone number and address scribbled on it. Another half-hour past until an attendant walked up to her.

"Sweet heart," she smiled sweetly. "Is someone coming to pick you up?" The girl just smiled through the tears that were forming in her eyes. Wiping them away, she asked the lady where she could find the address written on the paper. The attendant took out a small map and marker. Then she marked the path to the house. When she was finished she handed the girl the map and asked "do you want me to call a cab?"

"No thank you, we can walk just fine." She stood up and called to something under the seat. A big dog crawled out from under the bench and stood next to his master. The girl slung a bag over the dog's back. Then they began their journey out of the airport and into the bustling night. The flight attendant watched in amazement as the young girl and big dog disappeared into the foggy night. "Thank you, miss," she heard the girl yell over her shoulder. Then she turned and returned to her work.

* * *

"Come on, Takashi, we're almost there." The girl glanced at the map to make sure she was going the right way. "Turn right onto this street and take a left here," she mumbled. "Y'know, Takashi, Tokyo's a very confusing city and we're just on the outskirts right now. I don't get why mom sent me here, it's not like I did anything wrong." Takashi whimpered in agreement. Then the girl smiled. "At least she let me bring you," she told the dog who barked his response. She stopped in front of a moderately sized house. "Ours was bigger," she informed the dog. She matched the address on the paper to the one on the house. "Looks like we're here, Takashi. Now remember, be brave," she told her friend.

She walked timidly up to the front door and knocked lightly. Then she stepped back. After about a minute she heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side. The door swung open to reveal a boy about a year older than her.

"What do you want?" he demanded harshly while staring holes in her. Takashi hid behind the girl's legs.

"Um…I…I…um…" she began.

"Well spit it out already, I don' have all night," the boy demanded.

"I'mheretoseeAtsukoUrameshi," she nearly yelled at the boy. The six words were slurred into one so it took the boy a minute to decipher what she had said.

"And who are you?" He demanded of her.

"My name is Tsuki Ryu. My mother said she was a good friend of Atsuko's and sent me here to stay with her. She was supposed to pick me up at the airport but I guess she forgot." Tsuki looked up just in time to see the boy's eyes widen in shock or remembrance. She couldn't tell which.

"MOM," the boy yelled back into the house, "WHEN IS LELIA'S DAUGHTER SUPPOSED TO GET HERE." From somewhere in the house a tired voice answered.

"NOT TILL THE SEVENTEENTH OF AUGUST AT NINE PM," it yelled back.

"MOM, TODAY IS THE SEVENTEENTH AND IT'S 10:15," the boy yelled back annoyed. Then added "PM!"

"Holy crap!" lot's of shuffling was heard as a middle aged woman gathered her things and threw the door all the way open. She stopped short when she saw the girl standing on her doorstep. "Yusuke, who's this?" she whispered to her son.

Yusuke rolled his eyes before replying. "This is Tsuki Ryu, Lelia's daughter." Atsuko turned her attention back to the girl.

"I'm so glad you arrived safely. Please come in." Atsuko moved to the side to allow Tsuki to enter. Tsuki gingerly entered the hallway followed closely by Takashi. Atsuko ushered her into the TV room where three more boys were trying to figure out who the visitor was without being rude. One boy with orange hair and a big body build jumped up from his seat on the couch when they entered the room.

"Hey, Urameshi, who's the babe?" the boy sounded like a fool. He tried to get closer to Tsuki but Takashi jumped out and started growling at him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Yusuke yelled at him while smacking him upside the head. "Look you're scaring them!"

"Ow, that hurt," the boy replied. Then a red haired boy got up from the lazy boy he was sitting in and approached the girl and her dog.

"Hello," he said addressing the dog. Then he began scratching him behind the ears and the growls slowly died away. "Aren't you just a good boy?" Then her turned to the girl. "Hello, my name is Kurama. This is a nice dog, what's his name?"

"Takashi. He's an English Shepherd/Golden Lab mix," she explained.

"That's what I thought," Kurama admitted.

"What's your name?" The question came from the only one who hadn't spoken yet. The boy was dressed in all black with a white scarf around his neck.

"I am Tsuki Ryu," she stated plainly. "And you are…"

"Hiei." When she realized he wasn't going to elaborate, Tsuki turned to the only guy who hadn't introduced himself yet.

"And who are you?" She asked him.

"I am the mighty and powerful Kazuma Kuwabara," he announced as he struck a would be superhero's pose.

"Don't hurt yourself," Hiei put in lazily. Tsuki giggled. Kuwabara fumed.

"Say that to my face, you little midget!" Kuwabara screamed at him. Hiei just ignored him.

"Yusuke, when you're all finished here, show Tsuki her room would you? Thanks I'm going to bed." Then Atsuko disappeared into the house.

Yusuke turned to Tsuki. "Follow me," he instructed. He began his way through the hallway and up the steps. Tsuki hesitated. Kurama looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Should we just leave them like this?" she inquired. By 'them' she meant Kuwabara. He was yelling his head off at Hiei who was completely ignoring him. Kurama laughed and gave her a slight push out of the room, to get her feet moving.

"Don't worry about them," He informed her. " They do this all the time. You'll learn to live with it." He followed her and Takashi up the steps and into a room where Yusuke was already waiting.

"This will be your room," Yusuke informed her. "It's not that big but it's not that small." Tsuki walked into the room. It was very bare. There was a single bed in the corner and a window straight across from the door and then to the right was a small dresser and a closet.

Tsuki looked around the room and smiled. "This is perfect. Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get unpacked. Come on, Takashi." As soon as Takashi was in the door it was shut in the two boys faces.

"That went well," Kurama stated happily. Yusuke just rolled his eyes.

"We better go refrain Kuwabara before he wakes up the neighbors." Then they headed down the steps leaving Tsuki and Takashi alone.

* * *

"Well, this certainly is going to take a lot of work, don't you think so, Takashi?" Tsuki turned to see her big dog yawn. "You must be really tired with the flight and time changes and everything. Your stuff first then." Tsuki dug through her suitcases until she found her friend's sleeping pad, pillow, blanket and toys. She laid them out and Takashi climbed in and was asleep within seconds. "Good boy," Tsuki whispered to her oversized puppy.

Then she went about putting up her anime posters and putting her clothes away and so on. By the time she had everything the way she liked it was almost two in the morning. Satisfied, she switched off the lights and fell into bed asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki woke the next morning due to her inability to breathe. When she opened her eyes she found Takashi perched on her chest, his weight crushing her small body.

"Oy! Get off, Taka, you're heavy," she complained. Satisfied that his mistress was awake he went into the closet and pulled out her robe and brought it to her. When she finished putting it on and had popped her contacts in, he grabbed the hem of the robe and dragged her downstairs to the kitchen. He led her over to the two huge bowls he had brought down from the room this morning when he first woke up.

Tsuki smiled and scratched her dog behind his ears, making him growl happily. "I taught you too well," she laughed. Then she filled his huge water bowl and dumped three cups of dog food into his bowl. Looking into the almost empty bag of dog food she sighed. "I didn't know we were so low. I'll have to buy some more today. Maybe one of those boys knows a good place to buy dog food." She thought for a moment then went upstairs to see how much money she had. When she came back down she didn't look too happy. "It'll have to be the cheaper kind this time, love. I'm almost out of money. Sorry, but until I get a new job we'll just have to deal with it, k?" Takashi nodded his big head in response. "But when I do get more money, I'll get you the best dog food I can afford, I promise!" Tsuki leaned down and hugged her best friend who barked happily through a mouthful of food in agreement. Tsuki just laughed. Then she began searching the cupboards for any food.

"You have a really strong bond with your dog. It's pretty rare, the way you two understand each other." Tsuki spun around to find a fully dressed Kurama standing in the doorway. Then he pointed to a cupboard to the left of her. "Cereal's in there, milk's in the fridge, bowls are there and spoons are over there," he kindly explained pointing to each cupboard in turn.

"Thanks," Tsuki mumbled as she headed over to the cereal cupboard. She opened the doors and looked at the selection. Not much to chose from. Then she looked at each of the names. Sadly they were all in Japanese. Being unable to read the names, she just reached into each box and tasted each cereal. She finally decided on a cereal that looked like honey nut cheerios but tasted like frosted flakes.

Kurama had been kind enough to get the bowl, spoon, and milk. He laughed when he saw how she decided upon her cereal.

"Do you always do that?" he smiled as she sat down next to him.

"No," she replied blushing. "It's just, I couldn't read what they said." She explained pointing out the Japanese writing. "I thought that the universal language was English, right?" she asked Kurama.

"Well, it is. But that is only when you're speaking. The people like to preserve their languages by writing in them. That's why the cereal names are in Japanese," Kurama explained.

"Oh," Tsuki replied.

"AHHHHH! Where'd she go!!!!!" Kurama and Tsuki rushed into the hallway when they heard Yusuke's scream. When he spotted Tsuki at the bottom of the steps he raced down, grabbed her arm, and then dragged her back up the stairs and to her room. "Here's your shirt, and skirt and socks and shoes and all the rest of your school stuff now get changed or we're going to be late," he demanded. "Which I can't be if I don't want detention." He added in an undertone.

A very confused Tsuki jumped in for the quickest shower ever, put on her new uniform, then threw on her sparkling make up, and then brushed and braided her long golden brown locks. She quickly brushed her teeth and then raced down stairs to see Yusuke talking with Kuwabara on the front step.

"Come on," Yusuke urged her. Kurama and Hiei came up from behind her.

"Are you ready for you're first day of school here?" Kurama asked her.

"I guess," she answered uneasily.

"Well, we got up a little late so we're gonna have to run," Yusuke informed her.

"Just try to keep up, ok?" Hiei smirked.

"Just lead the way," Tsuki retorted.

"Hiei is the fastest of us," Kurama whispered.

"Right let's go," Kuwabara shouted.

Tsuki clutched her bag tightly then took off after the other four. Takashi had slipped out of the house and was loping near her side. "What do you say we give them a run for their money?" she whispered. Takashi leapt into the air and hit the ground running with everything in him. By his side his mistress ran with him.

She had started to lag behind the others but with her speed she quickly overtook the three boys and caught up with Hiei. They all stared at her in amazement. No one could keep up with Hiei! But she ran along side him as if it were nothing. When Hiei picked up speed so did she. The only reason she didn't out run him was that she didn't know where the school was. But when they got into the last stretch and the school loomed before them both runners put in their last bursts of energy and Tsuki beat Hiei into the schoolyard.

When everyone caught up they looked at her with astonished faces.

"That was amazing," Yusuke panted. Tsuki was all smiles as she accepted the praise and scratched her beloved dog behind the ears. He was the one who had taught her how to run so fast. Kurama was laughing. Kuwabara was staring at her in disbelief. Yusuke was trying to catch his breath. And Hiei just turned his back on her.

"A majority of your classes are with Kurama, but a least one of us will be in your class," Yusuke informed her. Tsuki only nodded in understandment.

"What about your dog?" Kuwabara asked.

"He'll come with me, of course," Tsuki stated.

"Oops, I guess we forgot to register him as well," Hiei replied sarcastically. Kurama elbowed him.

"Be nice," Kurama mumbled. Then he turned his attention back to Tsuki. "Come on, the first bell will ring any minute now." As he finished an earsplitting bell rang just above their heads. Kurama ushered her into the building and proceeded to lead her to one of the many classrooms.

* * *

The morning went without incident. Tsuki made some new friends and was introduced to Keiko and Kuwabara's crew. The teachers frowned at the fact that Takashi was always beside her. But the fact that she was really smart allowed them to overlook the huge dog.

The last class of the morning was phys ed. When Keiko showed the young American the gym outfits, she nearly screamed. Tsuki looked at the outfit like it was something horrendous. The outfit consisted of what looked like bikini bottoms and a big T-shirt, which was tucked into the bottoms.

Keiko was already dressed and was waiting for Tsuki. "You've got to be kidding me," she said. "You actually wear this outside."

"Of course," Keiko replied. Tsuki reluctantly put on the outfit and went outside with Keiko. "Today, we'll be running a lot," Keiko informed her. Tsuki took a look at the boy's uniforms.

"Hey, how come the boys get to wear shorts and we have to wear these things?" Tsuki asked.

"Because they're boys," Keiko replied. Keiko led them over to the track and the starting points because they were in the first group of runners. Tsuki looked around and saw Takashi was sitting with Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. They all had their eyes on her. She faced back towards the track. Keiko directed her to her starting set and explained how far they would run and why they were running today and so on. Today they would run three laps around the track.

Everyone got ready and then the coach blew the whistle signaling for them to start. Pushing off of the blocks Tsuki stayed with Keiko for the first lap. Then on the second she began to lag so that she was the last one. Everyone was whispering things about how slow she was. She was a lap behind the first person, but she could easily overcome her.

The four boys on the sideline were staring at how slow she was. "Wasn't she faster this morning?" Kuwabara asked.

"Much," Yusuke replied. Then Takashi barked happily next to him, startling all four of them.

Back on the track Tsuki began to pick up speed. Everyone stared at her in amazement. After another minute she had overtaken the runner in first place and finished the run first. Everyone stood in a shocked silence. Takashi loped over to her and she leaned down and gave her friend a big hug.

"Show off," Hiei whispered.

Most people just stared as the "slowest girl in the world" went to sit on the benches with Keiko and some other girls to watch the boys. While the boys were getting ready for their race one girl approached Tsuki.

"Who do you think you are?" the girl fumed. Tsuki recognized her as the girl that was in first place until she passed her. Yusuke and his group paused on their way over to the track to watch the exchange.

"I think that I am a sixteen year old, brown haired, violet eyed, five foot four American teenager named Tsuki," Tsuki replied innocently. The girl reached in and slapped her. Takashi bared his teeth and growled in a warning. Tsuki remained in the position the slap had left her, with her head sideways, but her features became unreadable and blank.

" Shut up, you stupid mutt," she commanded Takashi. "My name is Miko Miyazaki. I am the best at everything here and I will not tolerate your mocking me. Do you understand me, bitch?" At those words Tsuki's eyes became small and narrow. Takashi suddenly stopped growling, then he began whimpering and backing away from Tsuki.

"Aw, you're mad, is it because I called you a bitch or because I insulted your mutt?" Miko backed up and stood on her toes ready for a fight. Keiko stretched out her hand to grabbed Tsuki's arm. About an inch from Tsuki's skin, Keiko snatched back her hand crying out in pain at the same time. Off to the side Takashi howled.

Tsuki's eyes glowed purple. She took a step forward and then another. "Insult me all you want, but don't EVER insult my dog!" She growled.

* * *

"Wow! Do you guys feel that?!" Kuwabara stumbled away from the ever-growing spirit energy coming from the small girl. Yusuke gaped.

"Hiei," Kurama whispered to his small friend. "Look at where she steps." Hiei glanced down at Tsuki's footprints and to his surprise he saw a small assortment of plants burst into bloom and then quickly die when Tsuki moved her foot.

"But… how?" Hiei whispered.

"Looks like our little friend has some big secrets," Kurama replied.

"That's impossible, they died out hundreds of years ago. They were so feared that fear consumed them and killed them. Everyone knows that, Kurama. She can't possibly be. It's impossible," Hiei argued.

* * *

Tsuki was seeing red. Her mind was blurred by her anger. Then a small voice cut through the fog. Then nothing.

* * *

Miko began backing away from the fuming girl. Unsure of the power that she was feeling, Miko began to feel afraid. Then the small girl was wrapped in fog. When the fog cleared, she lay unconscious in the arms of a dark man that had not been there before.

"Wh…what the HELL was that all about?" she shrieked in panic.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei rushed over to the pair. Takashi hesitated before approaching the man that held his unconscious mistress.

"Who the hell are you?" Miko continued. The man looked at her and she fainted.

"Weak mortal," he sneered. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei approached the man each taking his own fighting stance. The man scanned each of them over, then looked to Takashi. Saying something in a different language, the dog barked an answer. Then the dark man once more scanned over the four boys. Walking over to Hiei, he deposited Tsuki into his startled arms. Then in a gust of wind and fog he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU BASTARD! WAIT TILL SESSHOMARU HEARS!" Tsuki sat straight up in the bed and startled the four boys around her. Under their gazes she turned bright red.

"See, I told she would be alright," said a new voice at Tsuki's left. She turned to see a blue haired girl looking back at her. "Hello there! My name is Botan. I—"

"Where is he?" Tsuki interrupted.

"Where is who?" Botan asked.

"That man, the one who was holding me. Where did he go?" Tsuki demanded of the four boys.

"He disappeared into—"Kurama began.

" Into a cloud of fog," Tsuki finished matter of factly. "Dammit, when I find that guy, I am SO gonna KILL him!" she heaved a big sigh. " So he didn't die after all." Takashi rubbed his head on her hand and she began stroking him. "When Sesshomaru hears he is gonna flip, Taka, but he's alive!" she said it more to her dog than to anyone else.

"Who's she talking about?" Kuwabara whispered in Yusuke's ear.

"Search me," he replied.

At that moment the door blew open in a huge gust of wind. As quickly as it had come it died. But standing in the TV room doorway was a man. He almost looked like the other man except, where the other man had been dark, this man was light. His white hair hung down past his waist and his clear blue eyes glowed. His robe was white and purple and on his right arm, where there was no sleeve, a tattoo of a white dragon spiraled up and around.

He stood there for a second and then rushed over to Tsuki, embracing her tightly.

"Sesshomaru! You're not going to believe who I saw!" Tsuki said into his robe.

"Lady Tsuki, are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked stroking her hair (which had fallen out of the braid). "You were gone, I couldn't sense you and you had been building up so much energy. I was afraid something terrible had happened. You—" Sesshomaru cut off and leaned down and sniffed Tsuki's clothes, then her hair and face. "You smell like… like Eclipse!" He pulled back.

"He stopped me. It was his fog that enveloped me!" Tsuki began.

"That is highly impossible, Eclipse is dead." Sesshomaru stated matter of factly.

"That's what I thought, but there is no mistake about it, Eclipse is alive," Tsuki pressed. "Even Taka recognized him."

"But—"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A pink haired girl shot through the doorway.

"What is this? Invade Urameshi's home day?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Leeran. I told you NOT to follow me," Sesshomaru scolded the girl.

"But Lord Sesshomaru I just had to," Leeran whined. "what is she doing here?" Leeran asked just noticing Tsuki.

"I could ask you the same thing. You are breaking and entering, y'know. I can get you thrown in jail for that." Tsuki sneered. "And obviously Sesshomaru dose not want your company or else you would have been able to come in with him am I correct?"

"Shut up you traitor." Leeran retorted. "It's your fault Lord Sesshomaru and his people are in such a state of depression. If you hadn't left, the Ryu family would still be flourishing!"

"I didn't leave because I wanted to! I was kicked out remember?" Tsuki shouted back. "In fact, if it weren't for you I would still be in the palace right now. But instead you committed the 'perfect' crime and then had the nerve to blame it on me!"

"Well if you had just left Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Eclipse alone like you were supposed to then there would have been no reason for me to frame you. You broke both of their hearts and then left them to die!"

"I would never leave my own!" Tsuki responded. " like I said I didn't have a choice about going or staying. Can't you understand that?! Besides you were the one who attempted to make Eclipse disappear forever because he was fighting to keep me at the palace. But in the end you did a pretty sucky job because whether you like it or not he's back and Eclipse doesn't know the meaning of mercy."

"What do you expect me to run away scared like you did?"

"I don't believe in running away," Tsuki whispered. "I have always found that when ever you run away from danger, it always follows, so run if you so desire, but I won't protect you against the Lord Dragon of the dark Flame."

"Gasp how dare you mention that?!" Leeran's face held a look of horror. "Only the most honored are allowed to call him that."

"Yeah, and what do I look like?" Tsuki replied slowly.

"A little girl who was expelled from the house and sent here."

"I'm surprised they still allow rats to roam the halls of the palace. I thought they got rid of them when the killed you parents," Tsuki replied.

"How dare you speak of them like that? My parents were honorable people—" Leeran began.

"—Who betrayed their own siblings and murdered them, then served them in a stew to their parents all because they wanted the throne! I do not believe that is considered honorable in Akealiana line, and I know for a fact it is not in the Ryu family."

"That's a lie! My parents were kind and good! It was your father who stole the throne!" Leeran was on the edge of tears.

"Stop it, both of you," Yusuke jumped up. "Just shut up!" Everyone turned to face him. "Look, you two need to get out of my house now before I file you for arrest and you," he turned on Tsuki. "You have some major explaining to do."

"Leeran, go home," Sesshomaru commanded. "I will remain by lady Tsuki's side until she decides to return to the palace."

"I said get out," Yusuke protested.

"I take orders from only one and you are not her." Sesshomaru stated simply. "Until Lady Tsuki tells me to leave I shall stay where I am."

"Goddammit. Fine stay, but only until Tsuki is done with her story and then you're outta here, got it?" Yusuke commanded.

"Like I said I do not take orders from some child like you. Even if you are one of Koenma's little spirit detectives," Sesshomaru replied lazily. "Leeran, leave."

"What?!" the girl gawked at him. Then she turned stubborn. "I refuse."

"So be it," Sesshomaru said. Then a gust of wind blew through the door and went it disappeared, Leeran was no where in sight.

"Bastard, I could kill you. You need to learn some respect," Yusuke mumbled as he sat back on the couch. "Now, Tsuki, tell us what is going on and no lies."

"I was born into a legendary family, the Ryu family, the royalty of the Dragons. By the time I was one hundred I had mastered skills that it took most dragons centuries to learn. I was able to easily switch between my four forms—human, eastern dragon, western dragon, and my true form—when I wanted. That was something that only thousand year old dragons could accomplish. I watched the world change and monitored it with my older brother, Jehovah. The Dragon of the Earth, he was called. Most likely if things hadn't changed I would have become the next Dragon of the Earth if he were to ever be slain.

"Over the next four hundred years, I grew and so did my abilities. I soon became the strongest dragon. My kind feared that with my young age and great power I would be the great downfall that was predicted eons ago. Though they were afraid of me, I was the king's favorite daughter and was only second to Jehovah. In time, the dragon people came to accept me and to eventually love me. Then master Sesshomaru came to the palace. He was a prince in the Gihilo family, a parallel kingdom to ours. They weren't dragons; they were the wind people. The ones who could become one with the wind, the ones who could control the wind. We made an alliance with them so that we would never have to be at war. He came to be my bodyguard and Alovah, another of my older brothers, was sent to the Gihilo kingdom to marry the new queen, sealing the pact.

"After thirteen years had passed, thirteen years of peace, came Eclipse. He was Sesshomaru's younger brother. He came to kill Sesshomaru, claiming that the throne was given to some half retarded twit and her puppy dog husband. He had stopped by the Gihilo Palace and slain Alovah and Queen Serenity. But when he saw me he fell in love with me and tried to whisk me away. Sesshomaru and Eclipse had a big showdown and Sesshomaru killed Eclipse, or so we thought, but now Eclipse is somehow back in the game. Later we found out that Eclipse was under a spell up until the time when he was almost killed. He apologized and then jumped off the cliff.

"Anyway, at the time Leeran was one of my maids and she was in love with Sesshomaru, but he loved me. Well, Leeran wanted to get back at me because she also loved Alovah, more so than Sesshomaru and she blamed me for his death. So she killed my mother and made everyone think that it was I who had killed her. The hate and fears that were buried in them reawakened and they kicked me out of the castle.

"I came to Earth, the planet my brother loved so much, and took the body of a child who had just died. That child was named Marlaina McElheny. I grew up as any other normal human. When I was ten, I began to once again build up my powers, this time keeping them a secret so as not to face the discrimination I had once faced. This place became my new home and for four years I slayed any demons that threatened my town and family. I never let anyone get to close, for fear they would learn my secret. Then, a couple of weeks ago, I was slaying a pack of bloodthirsty werewolves and in the process burned down my school gym. So my mother sent me and Taka here," Tsuki finished. She looked around the room and wasn't surprised to see that everyone but Sesshomaru was speechless and staring at her, each in his own way. Yusuke was staring at her with a look of awe, Kuwabara looked at her like she was crazy, Kurama gave her a look of understanding, and Hiei looked at her through the mirror with his usual bored look.

"What about him?" Yusuke asked indicating Taka. "He looked at Eclipse like he knew him and he didn't seem so surprised when he saw Sesshomaru. Has he been with you all along?"

"Yes. But he hasn't always been a dog. He used to be a dragon, too. But he did something to anger my father and was permanently stuck in the Western Dragon form and was a gift to me. When I escaped to Earth, he came with me and took on the form of a dog, then just showed up on the doorstep one day. I immediately knew who he was and we've haven't been separated since."

"Another question." Hiei suddenly put in. "Why Tokyo? Obviously because of Atsuko, but there has to be another reason. Why send your daughter half way across the world when there are closer people to send you to? I mean come on. So why Tokyo?" Sesshomaru snapped his head around to look his lady in the eye for the first time since she began her story.

"So you felt it too?" He asked.

"Felt what?" Kuwabara suddenly piped up.

"Of course. Only an idiot wouldn't be able too. And even if he couldn't there are still all the signs to indicate that he's here," Tsuki replied with a tone of boredom in her voice.

"Who's here?" Kuwabara persisted.

"You know it isn't possible," Sesshomaru replied, ignoring Kuwabara completely.

"That's exactly what you said about Eclipse and he's back," Tsuki pointed out.

"Yes, I know that but this is different. It was your brother after all that sealed him away and his seals aren't easily broken, look at Taka," Sesshomaru stated.

"That's different. No offense but Taka is one of the weakest dragons I have ever seen or heard of. With him it's different, he is pure power." Tsuki argued.

"ENOUGH!" Yusuke jumped up. "Now explain. Why did you really come here?"

"Long ago an ancient sorcerer was terrorizing Earth. His name was Mau. He was the most powerful being, second to no one. But eventually, my brother, Jehovah, sealed him away and we thought that the seal was forever. But sadly I began feeling Mau's vibes pounding from Tokyo. Maybe you have noticed it too. An increase in demons, unexplained illnesses, soulless bodies turning up everywhere. For a scholar this might look like the beginning of the apocalypse…"

"…which it just might be if we don't find a way to stop him and fast," Sesshomaru finished.

"So the apocalypse is coming," Yusuke said thoughtfully. Then he shrugged. "Been there, done that. What's next?" Tsuki began shaking, then burst out laughing as hard as she could.

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked.

"Only a fool would take Mau as lightly as you are," Tsuki stated all traces of the laughter gone.

"Then I'm a fool. You don't get it do you? We four are the spirit detectives. The best of the best! We have never lost a fight!" Yusuke stated.

"You may have never lost a fight but you have never won a war." With that Tsuki stood up, Sesshomaru and Taka following closely, and went up to her room, slamming her door shut behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tsuki got up and dressed as she would any other morning. Pulling her hair back into a half ponytail and putting on her glittering makeup she thought about yesterday. Yesterday the past that she had tried so hard to hide and forget came back and bit her in the butt. She calmly walked downstairs to where the others were waiting. She hadn't spoken to them since she had stormed to her room last night. Sesshomaru had borrowed some of Kuwabara's uniforms and used his magic to alter them to fit him. Though he looked older than any senior she knew, that was what Yusuke had hurriedly registered him as last night over the phone, realizing that Sesshomaru wasn't leaving anytime soon. Takashi followed surely beside his master.

Tsuki walked right passed the four boys and headed out the door followed by Taka and Sesshomaru, then the four boys dashed after them. Although Tsuki was dreading going back to school after what had happened yesterday, she wasn't about to let it show. She walked confidently and coolly through the schoolyard gates. No one said a thing. She walked up to her first period class that she shared with Hiei. Taka followed and Sesshomaru split off to the right in one hallway heading to his senior classes.

* * *

The morning went without incident. PE finally arrived and Tsuki debated whether or not to skip it. Eventually she walked out onto the track in her horrendous gym uniform, and took her place next to the cheerful Keiko who smiled sweetly and greeted her just like any other time. Tsuki looked around puzzling over the kids' strange behavior. 'Why isn't any one saying anything about yesterday?' she pondered as she ran. This time she didn't play games. She just ran with Keiko and her friends not caring if she was first or not.

The seniors were on the field in the middle of the track playing a game of football. Sesshomaru turned to her and winked when she looked at him with that confused expression. It dawned on her so suddenly she tripped, rolled and then lay sprawled on the track in front of her. She jumped up and spun toward Sesshomaru.

"What did you DO?!" She screamed at him, half afraid of the answer. Everyone turned and looked at her like she was crazy. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei turned to see what was going on and began heading towards the two.

"It was just a little memory altering spell," Sesshomaru replied sheepishly scrunching up his shoulders and backing slowly away from Tsuki with a nervous grin on his face.

"You ALTERED their MEMORIES!?" Tsuki screamed. "You KNOW that's against the RULES, you BAKA!" Thankfully the coach came over at that moment and ended the conversation. "We'll talk about this later," Tsuki mumbled firmly before she turned back towards the track. Yusuke and the others relax.

* * *

On the walk home from school Tsuki was constantly scolding Sesshomaru, who kept apologizing. Hiei, who was walking in front of the rambling Tsuki, suddenly stopped causing Tsuki to run into him and almost fall.

"We're surrounded," Hiei stated.

"Y'know, if you had told us earlier we could have avoided this entirely," Kurama joked.

"Shut up" was Hiei's only response. Out of the bushes and trees around them jumped about thirty demons of every shape and size.

"Oh, fun," Yusuke commented as he powered up. "Six each. Think you can handle that, Ms. Ryu?"

"Bring it on," Tsuki replied. Hiei pulled out his sword as the others pulled out their various weapons.

"Rosewhip!"

"Spirit sword!"

"Shotgun!"

"Wind torment!" Tsuki watched as one by one each of the other's enemies fell. Finally she turned to her six opponents. Folding her hands before her chest and closing her eyes she said "Hotaru, queen of Saturn, planet of silence, guardian of destruction, lend me thy weapon, lend me the Glaive of Silence." Then she opened her eyes and stuck her right arm into the air, hand open, palm forward and into her hand formed the deadly Glaive of Silence.

Smiling, she twirled the weapon around a couple of times and did a couple of fancy tricks. The demons just stared at her in astonishment. She defeated them easily with only one swing of the mighty glaive. She then hung the blade over one shoulder and rested her hand on the long wooden shaft of the weapon.

"Well, that wasn't any fun," she pouted. The others snickered at her innocent expression and tone. "I got out my cool weapon and they didn't even put a good fight." Then she shrugged. "Guess I overestimated them. Too bad." She lifted the glaive over her head and whispered a small 'thank you' and the glaive disappeared.

"What was that?" Kurama asked.

"That was the Glaive of Silence used by the Destruction Queen of Saturn, Hotaru. It's my favorite weapon other than Pluto's scythes, of course," Tsuki explained.

"Pluto's scythes? Saturn's glaives? I didn't know planets had weapons," Kuwabara admitted.

"Each of the nine planets and some of their moons have kingdoms. Each kingdom has a ruler, a king or queen. And my father rules each of those kings or queens and they are still loyal friends of mine. They each have a holy weapon special to the kingdom. Pluto has scythes, Uranus has an iron fan, Neptune has a broad sword, Saturn has the glaive, Jupiter has a long sword, Mars has a staff, Earth has twin swords, Venus has whips, and Mercury has daggers. Our moon has short swords and Calisto, one of Jupiter's moons, has a Japanese style sword. There are more, but I don't use them as much," Tsuki explained in detail each weapon.

"Good, you have plenty of weapons to use in the upcoming war," Yusuke grumbled.

"Upcoming war?" Kuwabara and Tsuki said in unison.

"I discussed the Mau problem with Taka and Sesshomaru last night. When we get home this afternoon we are going to send another SOS we sent some last night, but we are going to do it again just in case. From what I've been told, Mau should be commonly known and we should get a lot of answers," Yusuke sighed.

"Like from who? There aren't enough dragons or wind people that would care enough to respond and normal humans won't stand a chance against his machines and magic. Who else is left?" Tsuki asked.

"You don't honestly think that there are only two dimensions, do you?" Hiei asked as they turned into the neighborhood.

"You called across dimensions!? But Taka's the only one who can…" She trail off. "You called across dimensions?!" She demanded of her dog. "You know you're not supposed to do that." Then Taka began barking away.

'I called everyone from every story or legend I could think of. Past, present and future. It took a lot out of me but still, I should expect most to come, or at least to reply.' Taka informed her.

"Give me some examples of who you called."

"Tama and his crew, the Gundams, Inuyasha and his crew, Ayato, the Sanzo crew, Goku and his crew, Cardcaptor, Sakura Taisen, too. Oh, and Kyo and his group. And many more.' Taka named them off. The six of them stopped short when they saw six figures standing outside of Yusuke's house.

"That was fast," Kurama commented. Tsuki ran up and hugged the first guy.

"Kyoshiro! I'm so glad you could come!" Tsuki exclaimed hugging the man tightly.

"Lady Tsuki, we came as soon as we could. Is it true what Taka has said? That Mau has really come back?" the gentle Kyoshiro Mibu asked.

"Mostly. He is regaining power and though he hasn't risen yet, it isn't that far away. Are you and Kyo still…?" Tsuki trailed off and left the question unfinished, but Kyoshiro knew what she was talking about.

"Yes. But I will only call on him if I absolutely need him," Kyoshiro stated.

"That's good to know!" Tsuki then turned to the other five and gave each in turn a hug. "Benitora! Yuya! Yukimura! Sasuke! Saizo! It is so good to see all of you again!"

"And you as well, Tsuki. I swear you get cuter every time I see you," Yukimura commented her. Tsuki blushed.

"Hush." Yusuke coughed loudly from behind her. "Oh!" Tsuki jumped. "Y'all this is Kyoshiro, Yuya, Benitora, Yukimura, Sasuke, and Saizo. They are from Japan four years after the battle at Sekigahara." Tsuki pointed to each as she introduced them. "And y'all this is Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Of course you already know Sesshomaru and Taka."

"Y'know, I think is fun and all but can we move it inside?" Yusuke asked pushing towards the door. He opened it and let the others go inside before he went in. Kurama and Tsuki went to find the newcomers a room and Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke went to crash in front of the TV. The three of them stopped short when they saw a boy sitting in Yusuke's favorite recliner. On his shoulder was a black bird.

"Who the HELL are you?" Yusuke yelled at him. The boy turned to face him.

"Tsuki called, we came." Then the boy turned back around and ignored them. If they didn't know any better, the three boys would think he was asleep.

"Tsuki! You better get your ass down here right now!" Yusuke yelled up to her furious.

"You shouldn't talk to her like that," the boy in the chair stated.

"Shut up. No one asked you punk," Kuwabara yelled at him. Tsuki came running into the room.

"Jing! Kir!" she said when she saw the two in the chair. Jing got up and embraced her when she came in. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"I hate to ask, but who is this, Tsuki?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"This is Jing, the king of Bandits, and Kir, his best friend and side kick. They are the best bandits around. See for yourself," Tsuki said at the bored expressions in the three boy's faces. She pulled back the flap of Jing's coat, and there was all three of there valuables that they had been carrying. Yusuke's gold watch, Kuwabara's rare leather wallet, and Hiei's Koorime pearl he always wore among with various other valuables hung inside the flap. When Tsuki saw the pearl she grimaced and Hiei growled. "You'd better not take this," Tsuki informed Jing as she removed the jewel. She walked back to Hiei and put it gingerly over his head. "Sorry," she whispered to him. Then she stepped back. "Well! I better get you a place to sleep, and don't steel anything else right now, okay. Give them back there stuff, all of it."

After Jing had emptied all of his pockets of his findings, Tsuki led him upstairs and into a room that he would share with Saizo and Benitora.

* * *

"I don't apperciate the help you have called so far. A thief and a bunch of bullies. Great help." Hiei was ranting to Tsuki about the "help" she had called.

"They may not look like much now, but they are awesome fighters. And they each have there own special techniques and secrets," Tsuki tried to explain. Hiei turned away form her.

"I don't care about how good of fighters they are. You should have just called some of the lower class demons who would do anything to fight. Then we wouldn't have to be concerned with things such as possible rebellions and differences of opinions," Hiei informed her harshly.

"There is no way we could beat Mau with a bunch of blood thirsty lower level demons. Mau could easily manipulate their weak wills and make them mind slaves. That wouldn't do us any good. For this war we need people who can rebel and have their own opinions. We need people with strong wills so that they will not fall prey to the enemy easily," Tsuki spat frustrated. A knock at the door cut off Hiei's response and Tsuki stormed towards it and threw the door open.

"What do you want?" She yelled at them.

"If we had know you were so upset, we would've brought something to cheer you up," a kind voice replied.

"Goku?!" Tsuki looked at the man standing in front of her. Surely enough it was Son Goku, the son of Bardok, the strongest Saiyan in the world. "You made it!" she squealed. She looked around and saw the rest of the crew. Besides Goku there was Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan, Vegita, Bluma, Trunks, Bra, Master Roshi, Launch, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Buu, Uub, Piccolo, Krillin, and Dende. "Come on in!" Tsuki ushered them in, but she bumped into Hiei who had moved silently behind her.

"No one else is getting in unless I test them first," He informed her.

"That's not fair!" Tsuki whined. "Some aren't here to fight, like Bulma and Bra, they're only here too help out around the house especially with since we are going to have a lot more coming."

"I will not have weaklings hanging around doing nothing and taking up space that could be fill with demons that are willing to fight," Hiei turned his cheek to her in a look that said 'and that's final.'

"I will repeat this one more time! I REFUSE to have ANY LOWER CLASS DEMONS in this HOUSE!" Tsuki screamed at him. Goku and his crew took a couple of steps back. Hiei's eyes shot wide in shock. "Goku and his friends have saved the world TEN TIMES as many as you four spirit detectives have. And UNLIKE YOU, they have actually lost some battles, but never a war."

"She's right, Hiei," Kurama said coming up behind the fighting pair. Then he turned to the cowering Goku. "Welcome. If she scares you when she is like this, she must be the devil when she is truly angry." Goku nodded his head fiercely. "Please, come in. Hiei quit growling. We'll have to find a place for all of you to stay. We're starting to get jammed already and you all—"

"Y'all," interrupted Tsuki.

"—Are only the third group so far," Kurama finished glaring at Tsuki. She only smiled in response.

* * *

An hour later everyone was settled in and siting around the kitchen table waiting for dinner. Everyone, that is, except for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. They went out to figure out some new living arrangements. Bulma, Launch, Bra, Chi Chi, and Tsuki were all in the kitchen preparing a boatload of food.

"Some of us are definitely going to have to go get some jobs. With everyone here we are going to eat enough food in one sitting to feed all of Tokyo!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"IS THE FOOD READY YET?" Hiei called form the other room.

"Almost!" Tsuki called back.

"Hurry it up! We're starving out here!" he replied.

"You really should treat her with more respect," Yukimura informed him. "She could kill you in two seconds flat. Literally."

"And don't think that your precious Dragon of the Darkness Flame will help you," Vegeta spat at him.

"It has yet to fail me," Hiei informed him. Laughter went up from around the table. "What the hell do you find so funny?" Hiei demanded.

"You haven't figured it out yet then?" Trunks asked.

"Figured what out?"

"Though you may have learned to call forth the dragon and get it to do almost what you want, you will never be able to make it choose you over the one who has shown it kindness and love. The dragon will never pick you over its princess," Kyoshiro informed him.

"Tsuki."

As they all sat down for dinner, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama came trudging in. They collapsed into their separate chairs and began pigging out.

"We have the entire block to ourselves. The neighbors are going to stay with relatives while we have a 'family reunion.' They said that we could use anything of their stuff as long as we paid for everything we broke or destroyed," Yusuke said between bites.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"I got it!" Tsuki jumped up. As she opened the door a younger boy shot through the door.

"Food. So hungry. Need food," he said, then he began digging in. Three other men came in followed by Tsuki and stood in the doorway.

"Hey, monkey boy!" Both Goku and the new boy looked up him, both their faces stuffed with food. He was the tallest of the three with red hair that fell a little past his shoulders. "Save some for the rest of us." Hiei snorted.

"Who the hell are these fools?" Hiei smirked. Tsuki turned a glare at him. Four more people came up behind her.

"Who the hell are you calling fools, you punk ass bastard?" The red head turned on him.

"Uh, Gojyo, please try not to upset them yet. We just got here and Tsuki doesn't seem to be in the best of moods," A brown haired boy with a dragon wreathed around his neck whispered.

"The stupid squirt started it," Gojyo whined.

"Just shut the hell up," said the last of the first three dressed in white robes commanded.

"You have to try this food, Sanzou, it's great. Ten bucks says that Tsuki didn't cook any of it," the boy who was gouging his face piped up.

"Goku, please try to show some sort of manners," Sanzou asked rubbing his temples.

"Hey what can you expect from a monkey?" Gojyo laughed. Little Goku jumped up and started yelling back at Gojyo.

"Why don't you just shut up you stupid water sprite!" Goku retaliated. Tsuki turned to them.

"Hush, all of you!" She commanded and the room fell silent. "I would like to introduce Genjo Sanzou, Son Goku, Cho Hakkai, and Sha Gojyo. And the four standing behind me are Kougaji, Dokugakuji, Yaone, and Lirin." Tsuki pointed to each in turn and said each name slowly. Then the big Goku jumped up.

"He has my same name!" Goku whined pointing at the small Goku.

"I know, I'm sorry. We'll just have to think of a nickname," Tsuki apologized.

"We could call little Goku monkey boy," Gojyo put in hopefully.

"No." Tsuki said at once.

"Shut up." Goku elbowed Gojyo. "Water wimp."

"How about we call our Goku by his real name Kakarot," Vegita suggested.

"Goku, is that alright with you?" Tsuki asked turning to the older man.

"Of course," Goku answered cheerfully. "As long as we get to eat first."

"I think we're going to need some more chairs," Tsuki stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki collapsed onto her bed. It was twenty three minutes past midnight and yet sleep wouldn't come. Since dinner, the number of people had slowly increased. The first group after Sanzou's was Tamahome, Miaka, Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko, Nuriko, Misukake, Yui, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Subaru, and Tokaki. Then were Kenshin Himura, Kamiya Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Tsunan, Anji, Seijuro, Megumi, Aoshi, Saito, Misao, and Okina. After them were Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Then Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya and Fujitaka Kinomoto, Yukito/Yue, Kero/Cerebus, Eriol, Spinel Sun/ Soupy, Nakuru/ Ruby Moon, and Melin.

* * *

"It's been two weeks."

"So? What's your point?"

"It's been two fucking weeks since all your friends have come! We've only had one small fight and nothing else. Koenma can't feel anything and neither can anyone else. It was a false alarm. Mau is truly dead," Hiei complained.

"No! You're wrong! Mau is back! I can feel him," Tsuki protested.

"That's the thing," Hiei began standing up. "You seem to be the only one who can. Not even Yoko has felt a disturbance."

"I don't CARE!" Tsuki shouted finally breaking. "I don't care if they can't feel it, _I_ can, Hiei. Every time I power up I feel him. And the signs are all there!" Tsuki turned her tear stained face away from Hiei. She heard him walk out of the room, then go down the hall and into Kurama's room before she rushed out the door.

* * *

"Kurama?" Hiei asked the spirit fox.

"Yes, Hiei."

" Do you know anything about bondings?" Kurama looked at him sharply.

"Bondings? What are you thinking Hiei?" Hiei was silent for a while, then:

"Tsuki said her brother bound Mau and then died shortly after. Well, most bound demons bond themselves to the binders making them similar, correct?" Hiei began.

"Well, yes. But most demons don't live through the bonding process unless they are extremely strong. What are you getting at?"

"What if Mau tried to bond himself to Jehovah, but since Jehovah died took the next closest blood?"

"That would mean…" Kurama trailed off.

"…That the only reason Tsuki can sense him so clearly is because in the binding he bonded himself to her," Hiei finished. "It makes perfect sense."

"But the only way to destroy Mau now is to eliminate Tsuki," Kurama whispered.

"We'll do what we must."

* * *

The tears had stopped flowing by the time Tsuki had gotten to the heart of Tokyo, somewhere she'd never been. She walked down the sidewalk window-shopping.

"Sorry she mumbled to each person see bumped. She stopped by a salon. Feeling her knee length braid dangle behind her she walked in.

Two hours later Tsuki walked out of the salon.

"Thank you! Come again!" The stylist yelled after her. Tsuki fiddled with her hair as she walked down Tokyo's crowded streets. The sun was beginning to set as she began to make her way home.

Another three hours brought Tsuki to the door of the Urameshi's home, but not before first winding through every clothing, electronic, and jewelry store she passed. And best of all, she didn't have to pay for any of it. With out realizing it, she had grabbed Hiei's jacket on her way out. She was really tempted to toss it, then she found the thousands of dollars he had in his pockets. Now only a couple of dollars were left and Tsuki felt much better.

As she went to reach for the doorknob the door was flung open. On the other side was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Sesshomaru, Taka, and Hiei. They looked at her, then at her hair, then her clothes, then her makeup, and finally all the bags she was carrying. They stood staring wide-eyed and jaws dropped.

"Yo, what's Up?" she said cheerfully. She threw Hiei's coat on the floor as she came in. "whoever said that money can't buy happiness hasn't been shopping in any of the right stores!"

"Got cash?" Hiei said sarcastically.

"Not anymore," she replied. "Oh, and thanks for the jacket Hiei." Hiei grabbed his jacket off the floor and searched all the pockets.

"Where the hell is my money?" Hiei demanded. Tsuki only held up her bags and smiled.

" Got money?" she replied. Then she and Taka walked smoothly up the steps and the all heard a click as Tsuki shut her door.

"You little bitch, where is my money?!" Hiei yelled after her. The sudden blast of her loud music and the sound of the shower drowned any response she might have had out. Hiei stormed up the steps cussing and cursing her. After banging on the bathroom door for ten minutes, Kurama finally went up and stopped him. Kurama dragged him into the living room and say him down on the coach.

"That stupid ass bitch. Wait 'til I get my hands on her. I'm going to send her straight to hell, that stupid wench," Hiei mumbled.

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke began. " You yelled at her then walked away. Then she left and grabbed your coat on the way out. Somehow she ends up in the heart of Tokyo and spent the say hundred bucks you had in your pocket, right?"

"Wrong. Hundred bucks? Yeah right. Try more like $5347.83," Hiei informed them.

"You had over $5000 in your pocket?!" Everyone exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing with that much money in your pocket?"

"I guess she's smarter than I thought," Jing commented from the doorway.

"How much is left?" Kurama asked.

"Seventeen cents," Hiei grumbled.

"She likes shopping," Kurama snickered. Hiei growled at him.

"Damn bitch better pay me back," he murmured.

"I highly doubt that," Jing said.

* * *

The bathroom was full of steam and the smell of incense and candles. A gentle breeze blew in through the open window. Tsuki rested her head against the tub. Nothing brightened her mood like a day at the salon followed by hours of shopping. Tsuki's once all brown hair was now black with red streaks. It no longer fell to her knees but now only fell to the bottom of her back. She got a gold and silver airbrush on her new fake fingernails. And a silver and black French pedicure on her toes. She had her legs, arms and eyebrows waxed and had gotten new contacts like cat's eyes, purple and turquoise.

"Life is good!" she said as she sank below the bubbles.

* * *

Half past one in the morning almost everyone was asleep. Tsuki slept still in the bathtub with her head resting against the back of the tub. The bathroom door slowly opened. The man came in and stood over her. In the dim light of the candles she looked different, more mystic and older. He picked her up out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He wrapped her in it and carried her to her room. Luckily, Takashi and Sesshomaru were out.

He laid her down on top of her sheets, then turned to leave. He felt something tug at the bottom of his shirt and looked to find that she had indeed grabbed his shirt and she clearly wasn't letting go.

"Fool," he whispered as he lay down next to her. She snuggled close to him and he held her daintily so as not to disturb this one chance to be so close to her. "Stupid fool," he whispered into the darkness as he softly kissed her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning dawned too early for Tsuki's taste.

"Dammit all, Apollo! Can't you wait a little bit longer!?" she yelled out her window. Looking into the backyard, she saw many snickering companions who had previously been training including Jing and Yusuke. "Shut up!" she yelled at them.

Then she got dressed and went downstairs.

Coming into the kitchen she found Taka, Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Hiei all discussing something.

"Good morning Tsuki," Kurama announced a little too loudly. All conversation immediately ceased.

"So, who's Apollo?" Hiei asked.

"My older brother. Dragon of the Sun. he's been mentioned before in mythology, though the Greeks were the only idiots who used his real name," Tsuki explained. She sniffed the air for a second then she turned to leave. "Call a meeting afterschool. It's important." Then she left.

* * *

The school day passed without too much trouble.

"God, I hate Mondays," Tsuki announced loudly.

"So does everyone else," Kira responded. The group Tsuki had fallen in with just so happened to be the most popular group of kids in school. Kira being the head bitch.

As they were walking down the hall, Hiei approached them.

"What do you want, bitch?" Andy, Kira's twin brother, demanded. Hiei ignored him and pushed through to Tsuki.

"You forgot this," Hiei said as he handed her dragon charm. Tsuki's hand went immediately to where the charm was supposed to hang on her neck. "Kurama found it. Thank him, not me," he added as Tsuki began to open her mouth to thank him.

"Now scram, fool, before you get hurt," Andy commanded as he pushed Hiei away from Tsuki. Hiei growled at him, punched him, and then walked away. "Damn wench," Andy spat through the blood that was gushing out of his nose. Tsuki giggled, unnoticed.

* * *

"Thanks, Kurama!" At lunch Tsuki threw her arms around the redhead's shoulders. Kurama hugged her back unsure of her praise.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For getting Hiei to give me my pendent," Tsuki replied unsurely.

"Um…I haven't spoken with Hiei since this morning when you walked in on Taka, Sesshomaru, Hiei and me," Kurama admitted. Tsuki thought for a moment, slid her arms from around Kurama's neck and stood there.

"Tsuki?" Kurama asked unsurely. Suddenly Tsuki's expression darkened.

"Hiei," she whispered. Then she walked out.

"What was that all about?" Sesshomaru asked as he approached Kurama.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kurama replied honestly.

* * *

Tsuki found Hiei in the gym, working out. _Doesn't this guy ever take a break?_ She thought as she approached him unnoticed. Coming up behind him she blocked as he swung around with a right hook.

"What do you want?" he snarled while blocking the punches she threw at him.

"Why lie?" she responded coming around for a roundhouse kick. Catching it in his hands he responded.

"What are you talking about?" he flipped her over.

"Why say Kurama gave you the necklace? He said that he hasn't talked to you since I saw you guys in the kitchen this morning. What are you really up to?" Tsuki replied landing smoothly on her feet. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Hiei swung a foot out and knocked her feet out from under her. Before she could recover Hiei was on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Who said I'm up to anything? Just because I wanted to do something nice and--" Tsuki flipped him over.

"When people do something nice they generally tend to try and get something out of it," Tsuki stated. Suddenly Hiei disappeared from under her and she collapsed onto the mat ungracefully. Hiei reappeared leaning against the wall.

"I don't do nice things. You just might've needed it in case something attacked, "Hiei said. Then his attention turned towards the door. A second later the doorknob turned and Andy walked in. he looked form Tsuki sitting on the floor to Hiei leaning against the wall.

"Tsuki, are you all right?" he asked rushing over to her.

"Huh?" Tsuki turned surprised and stared at Andy. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Me 'n' Hiei were just discussing some of the …um…homework. What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming here to check out the gym." Just then the bell rang.

"Well gotta go!" Tsuki said jumping up. She raced out the door, then poked her head back in. "Thanks, Hiei!" she said sweetly. Then in a flash she was gone.

After she left, Andy rounded on Hiei. "You had better leave her alone," he informed him. "She deserves a lot better than you! If I ever catch you hitting on her again, I swear I'll kick your sorry little ass!" Andy threatened pointing his finger at Hiei. Hiei stared at him then grabbed and broke his finger.

"I don't hit on girls and I don't want a girlfriend," he said as he left. "I won't go through it again," he whispered sadly.

* * *

Everyone was crowded into Yusuke's living room.

"What is this damned meeting about?" someone questioned loudly.

"Tsuki called it so apparently something's been bothering her. She tell us when she gets here which should be any minute now," Kuwabara announced. The Tsuki strode confidently into the room. "Here she is now." Everyone grew silent. After a minute or so Tsuki lifted her head.

"Who has taken a bath in the past week?" she asked seriously. Everyone fell over backwards. Only about a third of the people, including Tsuki, raised their hands. A majority of the hands belong to the women. "All right," she continued just as seriously. "As you can see only the women, Kurama and Kuwabara take regular showers and/or baths. I don't know 'bout y'all, but this place is really starting to reek. And it doesn't help that you guys work out all day and don't wear deodorant. So I went to the store and spent over $100 just on deodorant, body wash, shampoo and conditioner. Tonight we are going to set up a shower schedule and you will all stick to the schedule or else you'll find a new place to stay. Schedules will be posted in an hour. Tonight al of the baths will be taken here to make sure that everyone knows how to bathe. Thank you and dismissed." Tsuki waved and then walked into the kitchen. Everyone just gawked after her.

"That was what the big meeting was about?" Kakarot laughed disbelievingly. "We smell bad?"

"That was a complete waste of my time," Vegeta snorted.

"Well, you are starting to smell a little foul," Bulma admitted.

"Hn," was his only response.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later, Tsuki posted up the shower sheet. Then she pushed the first smelly victim, Inuyasha screaming for Kagome, into the bathroom where Kurama waited to assist him wash. Ten minutes later he was pushed out nice and clean. Then Kouga, one of his companions, was shoved in. After four hours everyone was getting tired and the shower line moved quicker. This night was the only one the all the showers would be in the same building. Every other night the showers would take place at each person's assigned house.

Finally everyone was washed and smelling good. Shortly after that most people went back to their temporary homes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Taka questioned as Tsuki opened the door. She froze.

"11:47 p.m. Friday, September 13, 1524," she said sadly. Then she headed out the door. Taka watched her leave, then headed into the kitchen where Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Goku, Sanzo, Jing, and Sesshomaru were all discussing something. Taka stared at the clock. 11:46. Sesshomaru glanced at the clock also. It slowly changed to 11:47p.m. Then they all heard it.

The pure soprano voice rose in a lament coating the city with sorrow.

The nine rushed out side.

"What is that?" Kurama asked. Taka threw his head back and howled a harmonic melody and Sesshomaru's bass voice joined in. Then, too everyone but Tsuki's surprise, a fourth baritone voice joined in.

The four voices were in perfect harmony. Finally as the men's voices dropped out, Tsuki's pure soprano once again rose to spiraling heights, then faded and died.

The air became still and the coating of sorrow was lifted.

"That was beautiful," Kurama breathed. Then fog rolled in. Everyone immediately took a defensive position.

Eclipse stepped out of the fog carrying a sleeping Tsuki in his arms. He once again slid her into Hiei's arms and then he turned to leave.

"Eclipse," Sesshomaru began disbelief clear in his voice. "How? Why?"

"My Lady called." Was his only response. Then he and his fog were gone.

"Why does he always dump her on me?" Hiei asked unconsciously.

" He only leaves her in the arms of the one he knows will protect her with everything. That's his way," Taka explained.

"How does he know?" Hiei pressed.

"He just…knows," Sesshomaru shrugged. Then he turned and went inside.

Hiei, even more bewildered, looked down into Tsuki's face, her features made soft by sleep.

* * *

" I don't understand!" Sesshomaru raged. "Why doesn't he trust me?! I would give my life for Tsuki and yet he gives her to Hiei." Sesshomaru paced in the back yard. Taka sat before him on the grass.

"He has no reason to trust you. If I remember correctly you were the one who almost killed him," Taka reasoned. "Eclipse looks into people's auras. When Tsuki is extremely weak, he chooses the person he feels she can draw off to heal herself without hurting the power donor or making him weak. You know that as well as I do." Sesshomaru froze and then rounded on Taka.

"But why him? I am strong enough to support both her and ten other people without breaking a sweat! Why didn't Eclipse give her to me?!" Sesshomaru practically screamed.

"Get a hold on yourself, Lord Sesshomaru! Quit being so selfish. Hiei isn't the kind to take and claim a woman. I heard he swore love away after his first love was killed. It's quite sad and the tale is even sadder. Apparently his first love was arranged by the thieves he ran with but he ended up truly falling in love with her and she with him. Then she was captured by a band of demon thugs and her virginity was stolen by force and she became impregnated by them. By the time Hiei got there to save her, she had already gone mad and slaughtered all the demons bare handed. When he found her covered in their blood, she looked up at him, said "I'm sorry, my love," and plunged one of their demonic blades through her heart. Hiei changed after that." Taka bowed his head as if remembering. "That was thousands of years ago, back when I was still a dragon wanderer." Sesshomaru stared at the moon overhead.

"I'm going to go talk with an old friend of mine in the Old Kingdom. I suspect I'll only be gone for a little while. If anything should happen, contact me immediately. Don't hesitate. Good bye." Sesshomaru disappeared in a tornado of wind.

"Fare thee well," Taka whispered. Then he slowly trotted inside.

* * *

Kurama looked down form the tree he was hiding in. Takashi had gone inside right after Sesshomaru had flown off. Kurama had heard that Hiei's lover had been killed, but Hiei had never told him how.

'_Oh Hiei how could you stand that? You survived all that alone, _Kurama thought. He would have to have a talk with Hiei. Kurama switched back into his spirit fox form and stole into the night.

Hiei gently laid Tsuki in her bed. He brushed the hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Dammit all, Tsuki," he whispered. "Why? Why does it hurt me so much when you're not with me? I swore my emotions away but still you make me-" Hiei  
pulled away from Tsuki quickly as the door opened. He reset his emotionless face and began to move away from her.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked into the dark of Tsuki's room.

"Kurama," Hiei responded stepping out of the deeper shadows. "What do you want?"

"I know how Nikai died. She killed herself didn't she?" Kurama questioned. Hiei turned away form him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurama came up behind Hiei and wrapped his arms around him. Then he leaned down and whispered in Hiei's ear.

"Don't be so afraid. Tsuki has too much to live for to kill herself." The feel of Kurama's lips against the sensitive skin of his ear sent shivers up and down Hiei's spine. "Just tell her and be truthful. She won't leave you. Don't be so damn stubborn." Suddenly Kurama's warmth was gone and Hiei was alone with Tsuki. He walked over to her, leaned down, and kissed her lips softly. Pulling away he said "I'm sorry." Then he silently left.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sooo, Tsuki, who are you going with to the upcoming dance?" Kira asked at lunch the Wednesday before the dance.

"I'm not sure. I guess I haven't found a good enough man to go with yet," Tsuki replied slyly. "Besides who would want to go to the dance with lil' ol' me?" she said it loud enough so that most of the people in the cafeteria heard her. She had almost every guy's attention.

Hiei scoffed sounding disgusted, went up, put his tray away, and left the cafeteria. Everyone stared after him.

"What's his problem?" Kira snarled.

"Don't know, don't care, " Andy said. Then everyone went back to eating their lunches. Tsuki sat staring at the doors. For some reason, Hiei's actions had hurt her and she didn't know why.

* * *

It was midnight. The Devil's hour, some called it. Tsuki walked down the street trying to look as innocent as she could. She knew she was being followed. The vampire had been following her for some time now. She turned into a smaller, darker alley pretending to be lost and another vampire appeared in front of her. Soon enough she was surrounded. Making sure she didn't know any of the vamps personally, Tsuki set into motion. She was in front of the leader before you could say "holy shit."

"You picked the wrong night to mess with the wrong girl!" She informed them in between the various punches, kicks, and stakings. In too little of time she stood alone in an alley scattered with dust. Dusting herself off, she began the slow walk home.

She stopped in the park. Tsuki loved to watch the kids play during the day. Carefree. The way she wished to be. Watching the emptiness, Tsuki felt a familiar magic coursing through her veins. Doing as she was taught, she pictures the form she wanted and willed it.

Seconds later, a beautiful silver and teal eastern dragon took to the skies, her green eyes glowing in pure joy and ecstasy.

* * *

_He burst through the door. 'Nikai!' he yelled 'Nikai!' he tripped over one of the guards. Dead. He heard a thump on the floor above him. 'Nikai!' he yelled again. Tripping over four more bodies he finally made it to the second floor. 'Nikai!' he burst through the door. Nikai, her back turned towards him, was covered in demon blood. Hundreds of demons lay all around her. All dead. The leader was the last to die. Right at her feet he lay, eyes still open. 'Nikai,' he whispered. _

'_I did all this and still the demon child grows inside of me. There is only one way' was her only reply. Slowly she turned around. _

'_Tsuki!' he exclaimed. Tsuki raised the knife, tears streaming down her face._

'_There is only one way. I'm sorry, my love.' The knife plunged through her heart and she fell down dead, blood spilling everywhere._

"Tsuki!" Hiei sat straight up in bed. _It was just a dream, it wasn't real._ He threw back the covers and left his room. Then he threw on his coat and flung open the front door. At one in the mourning, he didn't expect the door to open onto a reaching Tsuki.

"Wha--" Tsuki started. "Hiei," she said half-surprised half-ashamed looking.

"What were you doing out so late?" Hiei demanded. Tsuki's look turned stubborn.

"What was I doing? Well, what are you doing leaving at so early an hour?" she demanded. Hiei looked uncomfortable.

"Why should I tell you?!" he finally retorted.

"You're right. It ain't any of my damn business," Tsuki said sleepily. She tried to push past him but he wouldn't let her. "What?!" She finally demanded.

"Nothing," he answered softly. He shut the door after she came in.

"I thought you were going out," Tsuki pointed out. "Hiei?" Hiei had turned his face from her. She walked around and to his front and leaned against the wall. "Hiei? What's wrong?" Suddenly he pushed his body against hers, squishing her against the wall. "H-Hiei?" Tsuki asked uncertainly.

Before she could say anything else, Hiei tilted her chin up and closed the remaining gap between their lips. Taken by surprise, Tsuki could do nothing but stare. Finally she resisted punching him, closed her eyes, and relaxed. Hiei ran his tongue over her lips silently asking for permission. She opened her lips and his tongue explored her mouth. She had instinctively put her arms on his chest when he had pushed her against the wall, now she began to slide her arms up and around his neck, pulling him closer.

Then, without warning, Hiei jerked away from her.

"Hiei?" Tsuki asked breathlessly. "What's wr--" She was cut off as he disappeared. "Hiei?" Tsuki called into the darkness, but he was gone. "Hiei," Tsuki sobbed as she slid down the wall and crumpled on the floor. "Don't leave me, Hiei. Please, please don't leave me." Within minutes she cried herself to sleep in the darkness.

* * *

Hiei reappeared on the other side of the city. "Dammit," he whispered. Then to the empty sky he screamed:

"Damn it all Kurama! Why do you always have to be right?"

He looked at the moon and wavered. Around the full moon hovered a pale ring. A ring around the moon signified danger ahead.

* * *

Tsuki rose at 4:00a.m.

"Where are you going to so early?" Taka inquired sleepily, only one eye open.

"Everyone's gotta eat," she stated plainly. "Go back to sleep. It'll be ready in a few hours." Tsuki exited the room. First, she went through and made sure that everyone was still asleep. Then, using her newly restored dragonic powers, she coated everyone with a peace spell allowing everyone to sleep peacefully instead of fitfully.

Two and a half hours later a feast was laid out on the dining room table. All the lunches were packed and everyone was getting up. Taka trotted down to the kitchen and found his bowl full of various treats. He smiled and then trotted off to thank his mistress before digging in.

After searching the house top to bottom and checking all the training areas without luck, Taka trotted into Kurama's study.

"Kurama," Taka whined. "Have you by any chance seen Lady Tsuki this morning? I wish to thank her before I eat my food."

"No, Takashi. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since school yesterday," Kurama said from behind a book.

"What are you doing?" Taka asked curiously.

"Looking up more on bondings, trying to find all I can on Mau and the Ryu family, and trying to find anything that says anything about Jehovah," Kurama told him.

"Ooooohh, ok," Taka said leaving the room. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will," Kurama whispered sarcastically.

* * *

Tsuki walked into school at 7:50a.m. She went straight to her locker, then headed off to find Kira and Andy.

"Morning," she said cheerfully. "Hey, Andy?"

"Yeah," he replied lazily.

"You wanna go to Sady Hawkins with me?" She giggled. Andy choked on the soda he had been drinking.

"Are you serious? Yes!" he answered when he could breath again.

"Good," Tsuki said. Andy slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Then they walked down the hall together.

* * *

Hiei growled as he watched Tsuki laugh snuggled close to Andy. Kurama look up from his ramen. Then he twisted around to see what Hiei was growling at. Seeing the problem, he went back to slurping his ramen.

"Stop that," he commanded. "You had your chance and you refused. It's your fault now you aren't allowed to get jealous or angry at her because she got tired of waiting. You—"

"Grrrrr…" Hiei let out a louder, more menacing growl. Kurama spun around to find Andy gently kissing Tsuki's neck. She giggled but made no motion to push him away.

Hiei pushed away from the table and dumped his tray mumbling something about damn, preppy bitches needing to learn their place. He busted open the cafeteria doors and stormed out. Everyone stared after him.

"What is his deal?" Yusuke asked sitting down. Kurama motioned to Tsuki and Andy. "What's that all about?"

"A secret, a confident demon, a missed chance, and a pissed Koorimen," Kurama said still not looking up. Yusuke nodded his head understandingly and Jing stared at Tsuki's back.

"I don't get it," Kuwabara confessed. Jing patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll tell you when you're older," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Jing," Kuwabara answered joyfully, completely missing the point.

Jing watched as Kira, Andy, and the rest of the gang stood up and went outside dragging Tsuki with them.

* * *

Hiei's punching bag flew off of its hinges in the small gym. He flew through some of his toughest techniques. His sweat swelled off of him.

"Damn bitch," Hiei puffed. "Stupid ass bitch!" The gym was dark, which Hiei was grateful for. In the dark no one could see him. _'You had your chance and you refused,'_ Kurama's voice echoed in his head.

Hiei suddenly froze. He had felt a small twinge of pain and fear from a familiar aura. It was close by. He raced out of the gym and collided with Kurama, Kuwabara, Taka, and Yusuke.

"So you felt it, too?" Kurama asked him.

"Hn." Hiei replied. They all took off at top speed.

* * *

"TSUKI!" Andy shook Tsuki eagerly. "Tsuki, wake up!" Andy, Kira, and the gang had been jumped by a pack of demons. Tsuki, caught off guard, had been thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious.

The demons closed in surely.

"SHOTGUN!" Yusuke and his shotgun burst through the demons. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Taka, and (surprisingly) Jing and Kir entered the fight.

Hiei's heart stopped when he saw Tsuki's crumpled form.

Jing and Kir went straight to her. Hiei kept half his mind on Tsuki and half on the fight.

The demons were soon beaten.

"Wh-what the Hell was that shit all about?" Andy exclaimed.

"Shut up," Hiei commanded. He began walking over to Tsuki.

"Stay away from her, you…you freak!" Andy yelled. He pushed Jing and Kir away from her as well. "All of y'all are just a bunch of freaks! No wonder you can't please her." Andy looked back and saw that Tsuki was gone, no one noticing her departure.

* * *

"Find her yet?" Kurama asked. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jing, and Kir were gathered around him in the park. They had been searching for Tsuki for the past four hours.

"According to Kira, Tsuki was caught off guard and got slashed. That would imply that she is bleeding profusely somewhere," Yusuke stated.

"She can't have gotten to far," Kuwabara piped up hopefully.

"She's a _Dragon,_" Jing emphasized. "She could be _anywhere_ in the entire of _everything_." He explained, crushing what little hope they had.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tsuki? Tsuki, are you here? Answer me, Tsuki, please, answer me!" Hiei trudged through one of the many elaborate gardens surrounding the old castle. The castle, owed by the former rulers the Ryu's, was now abandoned since only Tsuki was truly left. All of her brothers, sisters, and relatives had left behind the name Ryu after the Black War, also called Jehovah's War. No one came to this place anymore; it was alone but still in all its glory. At the edges of Makai, time had left the place as new as if it were first built.

Why Hiei came here, he wasn't sure. He was just drawn to this place.

"Tsuki! I know you're here! Now where are you?!" then he thought back to the days when he had lived in a palace. He envisioned Tsuki in his mind and said 'go.' He felt the familiar 'whoosh' and opened his eyes. He saw Tsuki's crumpled form laying next to her bed.

"Tsuki?" Hiei rushed over to her.

"What?" she sat up quickly. "Oh, hello, Hiei. What are you doing here?" Hiei just stared at her stunned. "What?" she asked.

"You're supposed to be injured," Hiei said.

"Oh, this?" Tsuki looked down at where her hand lay over blood soaked cloth. She breathed deeply. "It's only a scratch. It should heal in a day, maybe two." By the time she finished speaking she was out of breath. Hiei walked over to her side. He looked at the wound then picked Tsuki up and set her gently on the bed.

"H-Hiei?" Tsuki said surprised.

"Hush. Let me see it," he commanded. Tsuki clutched her side and tried to get up. "Lay still."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," Tsuki repeated. Hiei was taken aback. "Leave me alone. Go away. I don't need you or your help." Tsuki stared at Hiei defiantly. Hiei turned his face towards the floor.

"No," he whispered. Tsuki's defiance faltered. She could see something glitter on Hiei's cheek. Then she saw a pure black jewel fall on the sheet followed by a few more. "No, I won't lose you, too. I won't go. I won't stop. I can't. If I lost you, then… then everything that ever meant anything to me would be gone. I wouldn't be able to live again. I would be all empty and gone. I would die." Hiei paused. "I…I love you, Tsuki Ryu! I love you and I couldn't stand to lose you. No matter what I do, what I say, where I go, the truth remains, I love you." In the next few minutes the world seemed to stop. No one said or did anything and nothing seemed to move or breathe. It was silent as a grave.

Hiei slowly turned back towards Tsuki.

"Tsuki, I—umph." Tsuki launched herself at Hiei and buried her face in his shirt. Hiei, startled by her actions, took a moment to react, then he wrapped his arms around her. He could here her muffled sobs as she cried into his shirt.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here and I'm not leaving you. I will always protect you," Hiei whispered into her hair. Tsuki pulled back a bit.

"No, you're wrong," she said softly. She had a hard time holding back her tears. "You're lying! You're lying. They said the same thing. All of them said the same thing. I love you. I will always protect you. You are mine. I will always be with you, always protect you. All lies. All of them they all lied. They always promised to be always at my side yet they always left. I was always left alone. All of them promised it. My mother, my father, my family, my relatives, Sesshomaru, Takashi, Eclipse, …and Jehovah. They all…they…they all promised, but they all…" Tsuki's sentence trailed off as she broke down and bawled her eyes out.

"Tsuki," Hiei said softly. His arms drew her close.

"No!" Tsuki screamed. Her hands clawed at his back. "No, let me go! Let go of me! Please, let go, please, please, hold me tighter. Just hold me tighter." Tsuki gave herself up to Hiei at that moment and just closed her eyes against the world outside. All that mattered right then was her and the man that was holding her not just with his arms but also with his heart and all the love he had.

Tsuki looked up at him with big watery eyes, her face stained with tears. Hiei gently wiped her face clean. He leaned down and stopped an inch from Tsuki's face unsure. She quickly pushed herself up and closed the gap.

Their first kiss was passionate; this kiss was desperate.

Hiei lay Tsuki on her back and climbed on top of her. He ran his fingers down Tsuki's arms, then back up. Tsuki shivered under him. He smiled into the kiss. Then he ran his hands down her front. He gave each of her breasts a quick squeeze and then continued running his fingers down her body. Hiei smiled again at the stifled moan that escaped Tsuki.

Suddenly he felt her grip in his hair loosen.

"Tsuki?" Hiei sat up and looked at the girl under him and found she had passed out. "Dammit," he muttered remembering her wound. He straightened her out on the bed. Then he set to cleaning and bandaging the wound.

* * *

Tsuki woke up in her old castle room. _Was it all a dream?_ Tsuki thought of Hiei. It must've been because the Koorimen was no where in sight. Just thinking of him sent a shiver down her spine. She hugged herself tightly.

"You're awake," Hiei slid into the bed behind Tsuki and gathered her in his arms. "Did you sleep well?" Hiei had felt the dragon stiffen when she had seen him and now she wasn't relaxing. Maybe she thought last night was a mistake. Hiei leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Tsuki, what's wrong?"

"It wasn't a dream?" she asked, disbelief clear in her voice. "Youlove me! You love me!" Hiei lent over and kissed her firmly on the lips, as if proof that, yes he loved her. Then he pulled away.

"Come on, dragon," he said playfully. "Time to go home. The others are probably worried sick." Tsuki leaned up and kissed him quickly. Pulling back she smiled.

"Sure, let's go," she replied. Then they were gone and the Ryu palace was again left empty.

* * *

"Where the Hell are they? Dammit!" Yusuke yelled. He paced the hallway for the fifth time that minute. "Kurama, any sign?" he yelled.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Yusuke jumped as Kurama materialized beside him.

"Dammit! Don't do that!" Yusuke yelled. "So, did you find them?"

"They're coming," Van Fanel answered walking into the kitchen with Hitomi. "They are on their way up to the door right now." Everyone in the vicinity raced to the door. They all took a collective breath as the doorknob slowly turned and then finally swung open.

"Everyone, we're home!" Tsuki yelled as she pushed open the door. She stopped as she saw the gathering in the hallway. "What a welcoming!" she exclaimed. Then she was whisked away to be questioned and healed, then fed, bathed, and put to bed.

Hiei let her hand slid out of his unnoticed by anyone but Kurama. Once the hallway was empty, Kurama walked up to him.

"Did you two have fun?" Kurama drawled teasingly. The usually unemotional fire demon turned a bright pink.

"Shut up," Hiei mumbled. "We didn't do that much."

"Oh!" Kurama's eyes lit up. "So you did do something." Hiei went from pink to red. "Now, my fire Koorime, excuse me, I mean, Tsuki's fire Koorime, tell me all about it." Kurama took Hiei's arm and walked him down the hall.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuki and Hiei walked together on their way to school. Kurama watched them carefully, as did Yusuke and the others. Seeing the change in the two was easy; only a blind idiot, like Kuwabara, for instance, would have to ask.

"Psst," Kuwabara whispered in Yusuke's ear. "What's with those two? They going out?" Yusuke hit him really hard.

"Shut up, you idiot! You know how those two are! It you say anything, Hiei might get embarrassed and pound you. Same with Tsuki."

That day, Tsuki no longer avoided Hiei and the others.

"I gotta go!" she yelled as she went of to another class. "See ya later!" Then she was gone in the crowd. Hiei walked into his classroom and took his seat. Andy and his goonies walked up to him.

"Hey Hiei," he said casually. "How ya been?" Andy paused as if expecting an answer. When he didn't get one he took a breath and continued. "D'ya remember that lil' talk we had in gym a little while ago? The one about Tsuki?" Andy's voice changed from the pleasant tone he had been using to a gruffer, more threatening one. "Well, since you seem to have forgotten, I'll give you one last chance." He leaned in close, invading Hiei's personal bubble. "Leave Tsuki Ryu alone." Hiei stood up quickly startling Andy.

"No. You're the one who should leave her alone. She's way too good for the likes of you." Then Hiei turned and stalked off.

"Don't walk away from me!" Andy shouted. Picking up a chair, he took off after him. He caught Hiei off guard and hit him in the shoulder. Hiei turned and punched knocking down Andy. Then all of Andy's goonies jumped on him and Andy joined in.

A teacher had to call in eight seniors and five teachers to pull Andy, Hiei, and the other seven guys apart.

"You stay away from her! You're just a freak! If she way too good for me, then think how bad you are for her, you stupid bastard!" Andy shouted as he was "assisted" to the principle's office. Hiei wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

* * *

About an hour later, Tsuki was called to the office.

"Ms. Tsuki," Mr. Yagashi greeted her as she entered. "Please, come in and sit down." Tsuki quickly took a seat in front of his desk. "I believe that you and Mr. Hiei are friends."

"Yessir, we are," Tsuki answered cautiously, not knowing where this conversation was leading.

"Would you like to tell me how you two met?" Mr. Yagashi questioned.

"I don't see how that is relevant to anything," Tsuki replied defensively. Mr. Yagashi chuckled.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that ever since you have arrived, Hiei has been…well…different." Mr. Yagashi sighed. "Anyway," he continued, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "I expect you to take him home and help him to heal. He took quite a beating from Andy Surgoh and his friends. Take care of him, Ms. Ryu." He sat back in his chair. "Good day."

Knowing a dismissal when she heard one, Tsuki got up and left, taking the excuse with her. It excused both her and Hiei from classes for the rest of the day. She made her way quickly to the nurse's office. The nurse was no where in sight so Tsuki just laid the note on her desk. Hiei lay on one of the clean, white beds. His black hair and clothes were a stark contrast with the pure white.

"Hey," she said softly as she walked over to his side. He opened one of his eyes and looked at her. "I've come to take you home. You took quite a beating." Hiei didn't say anything, just looked away. "Alrighty then, let's go home." Tsuki slung Hiei's arm around her neck and they began the stumbling journey home.

* * *

"Don't move," a scratchy voice commanded. Tsuki stopped dead in her tracks as she felt the cold steel pressed against her throat. Neither she nor Hiei had sensed the demons approach. "Lord Mau is very displeased with you. You are continually screwing up all of his plans. Time to die!" he yelled. He moved the blade to make the kill, but Tsuki was gone. She side stepped and mumbled "Lina, Queen of Saturn, Planet of Storms, lend me thy weapon. Long sword of Storms!" Lightning flew into Tsuki outstretched hand. And when the light faded a beautiful sword was clutched in Tsuki's hand. She made short work of the demons. The last one she pinned to a tree.

"Where is Mau?" She demanded.

"Where it all began," the demon answered. Then Tsuki slit its throat.

"Thank you, Queen Lina," Tsuki whispered and the long sword disappeared. Then she went back to Hiei, helped him up, and they walked home in silence.

_She seems so serious,_ Hiei thought looking at her as she settled him on his bed. "Tsuki?" he asked grabbing her hand as she went to leave. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What, Hiei?" she asked shortly. Hiei drew back. "What? What do you want?! I thought I knew, but ever since we've gotten back you've been distant and unemotional." Tsuki began to cry. When Hiei was silent for a while, Tsuki wrench her hand from his grasp and began walking out.

"Stop." Hiei's voice was soft but strong. "Please, don't leave. I'm sorry." He got up and walked over to his dragon. He wrapped his arms around Tsuki, surprising her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. After a few seconds she felt her neck getting damp.

_Tears?! Is he crying? Why…I know he's crying because of me_, Tsuki thought.

"Please, please don't leave me, Tsuki. Please, don't die. I love you. I'm sorry, Tsuki, please…" Hiei trailed off. _So under that rough exterior you truly do have a good heart,_ Tsuki thought. _I always knew you did. The second I met you I knew that your cold surface held something deep within. Oh, Hiei, my love. What am I to do? Jehovah guide me. If I love you then it will throw everything off. You were never…I was never…He told me never to become attached. To become attached secretly is different. But to show…it's dangerous, both for me and you, my love. Damn you Hiei! Why do you…love me? Is this my destiny? To lose the ones I love? Eclipse is now only a ghost, a memory, of what he was before, all because of me. Leeran Akealiana is a hateful child, who foolishly chases after a man who cannot love her. Sesshomaru, a fall from glory for me. Taka, a wanderer doomed to die at the side of his hated mistress. And Jehovah, my brother…Hiei, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, too, but I can't…can't stop loving you. _

Tsuki twisted around in his arms so she could see him.

"Hiei," she whispered sweetly. She brushed a stray hair out of his face and wiped away his tears. "My love, I will never leave you and I will always love you." She leaned up and kissed him. "I promise," she added. "Now," she pulled back slightly. "You need to get some rest." She led him back to his bed and laid him down. "Now sleep," she commanded, then she turned to leave. Hiei grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bed.

"Stay with me," he said as he kissed her.

"Of course." Tsuki wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against his chest. Soon they were both fast asleep, each comforted by the others steady breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "You seen Hiei?" Kurama looked at him.

"Not since this morning. Have you? What about Ms. Ryu?" Kurama inquired. Yusuke shook his head. As Keiko walked by, Yusuke's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey Keiko, you seen Tsuki?" he asked.

"Yeah. She and Hiei left before PE." Keiko explained.

"Thanks," Yusuke said letting her go. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye!" Keiko waved as she walked away.

"Why do you think they…?"Yusuke trailed off. Kurama wiggled his eyebrows. "No!" Yusuke gasped. The two took off for home.

* * *

Tsuki sat straight up in bed, gasping. _Just a dream. Just a dream,_ Tsuki repeated over and over again. She put her hand to her forehead. "Damn, it seemed so real," she mumbled to herself. She looked around to see if she had woken Hiei and found the bed next to her empty. She was alone.

Slowly she slid out of the bed and crept down the steps. Through the kitchen door she heard voices arguing. Slowly, as if remembering, Tsuki switched into her miniature western dragon form. Then she snuck into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru had returned and was in a heated discussion with Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and some of the other "leaders." Taka lay silently in the corner. Tsuki crawled over to him and when she plopped on the floor next to him, she flicked her tail so that it came in direct contact with Taka's hind leg.

'What's going on?' she asked through their mind link.

'Sesshomaru has confirmed Mau's resurrection. Place, time, everything.' Taka replied.

'When are we leaving?' Tsuki questioned.

'We? No. You aren't going anywhere. You are to stay here and watch over the ones who cannot fight.' Taka replied calmly.

'What?!' Tsuki squealed. 'I can't stay here! I have to fight!'

'No.' Sesshomaru's voice echoed in her head. He had been listening to the whole conversation. 'If Mau got a hold of you, then everything would be over.'

'I have to go,' Tsuki protested. 'This fight is between Mau and me. I called everyone here to deal with Mau's underlings. They aren't strong, but there are too many for me to handle alone. I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me,' she finished matter-of-factly. Sesshomaru fumed. He stopped in mid-sentence and turned toward Tsuki. No one but himself and Taka knew that the cute little dragon on the floor was Tsuki so everyone was confused.

"You are staying here whether you like it or not!" he rumbled.

'As your Queen, Master Sesshomaru, 'Tsuki began formally. 'You have absolutely no right to question my decisions or to order me around like one of your subordinates. I will go and I will go in my true form.' As she finished, she nodded her head and stuck her little blue dragon tongue out at Sesshomaru.

He growled but held back his protests.

"Fine," he finally said. "If you want to kill yourself, go right ahead, but don't expect me to cry over you. Now switch back and join in the conversation." Everyone watched as the little dragon slowly grew, then shrank and ran out of the kitchen.

"What the Hell?" Yusuke started. Tsuki then walked back into the kitchen in her human form.

"Where'd the dragon go?" Kakarot asked.

"That was my mini form. Cute, huh? I thought of it myself, though I've only done it a couple of times. It's great for sneaking out," Tsuki explained.

"Why'd you run out?" Yuya asked.

"Well," Tsuki began, turning a slight pink color. "Whenever I switch from one form to the other, I always seem to lose my clothes, somehow. That was the one thing I never figured out in all my days at the Ryu palace."

"Oh, so you're the one Sesshomaru was yelling at."

"Yep!" Tsuki smiled. "So when are we leaving?"

" Tomorrow morning." Kurama then proceeded to inform Tsuki of all of their plans. By the time that they were done, everyone had deserted the kitchen and retired to their respective beds.

"Sleep well, Tsuki," Kurama said leaving her at her door.

"Good night," she whispered back. Slowly she went in and found Hiei asleep in her chair. She went over to him and traced his gentle features with her fingertips.

"Oh, Hiei." _I'm sorry, but I might break my promise,_ Tsuki thought. She bent down and kissed him gently, so as not to wake him. Hiei wrapped his arms around her, startling her.

"Boo," he whispered sleepily as Tsuki pulled back surprised.

"Hiei?" Tsuki wouldn't look at him. She had to ask him something but she wasn't sure how to ask it.

"Tsuki, what's wrong? Are you ok? What?" Hiei saw the instant discomfort in his love. Tsuki leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Hiei, I-I want to love you totally and completely. I want us to be one. Please?" Tsuki asked hesitantly. Hiei picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"I thought you'd never ask." He kissed her once more before they began to take advantage of one another's bodies.

* * *

The sun dawned bright and early. A lone figure left the Urameshi house and headed towards Tokyo Tower.

* * *

Hiei burst into Kurama's study at 6:30a.m., an hour before everyone was scheduled to leave.

"She' gone," Hiei burst. Kurama glanced up from the book he was reading.

"I know," he said simply, returning to his book.

"What?!" Hiei was hysterical. "What do you mean 'I know'?"

"She told me last night. She said that a great army of demons would be there and we needed to defeat them. But her real battle was with Mau. So we will fight them and she will fight him," Kurama explained, staring intently at his book. Hiei slammed his fist on the table.

"No! Tsuki can't fight him alone! She could get hurt!" Hiei yelled. Then he softly added "she could get killed."

"Dammit, Hiei, get a hold of yourself! How do you think she survived all these years without you, huh? She can take care of herself," Kurama yelled right back. Then his tone also softened. "Now let's go get ready to go."


	11. Chapter 11

Three hours later, Tsuki strode into Mau's Tokyo lair. There he sat on his throne of death.

"Child," his bass voice cut through the haze. "Why have come here?"

"To kill you," she answered confidently. Mau started laughing.

"In your human form?" He asked mockingly.

"Who said anything about humans?" Tsuki shot back. Mau's face dropped as Tsuki called forth the ancient power that lay dormant inside of her. In a swish of magic, Tsuki was consumed.

When the magic disappeared, a magnificent creature stood in front of Mau. Her hair was a shimmering sapphire blue and fell to her bottom. Her cheekbones and brows were high and her emerald eyes were large and deep. Her ruby lips were full. Her body was perfectly sculpted and lithe. Her tan skin was smooth and creamy. Her clothes were a dark emerald green that shimmered against her hair. The outfit curved off her shoulders and around her breasts. Then went lower and didn't join until a little below her belly button. Then it covered her lower private parts like a swimsuit. Her boots extended to the middle of her thigh and were the same dark emerald as the rest of the outfit. The sleeves covered her arms and went down to her hand where they were kept in place by rings attached to the fabric on each of her middle fingers.

Overall she was the most beautiful thing that Mau and his underlings had ever seen.

"So, is this the true form of the Dragoness?" Mau mocked.

"You seem so confident," Tsuki replied. " You do realize that the thousand years you were locked away, I was training? I'm much stronger than that child you fought before." Tsuki brought her hands back. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" The Dragoness unleashed her terrible attack. It blew apart the small barrier Mau had put up as a shield.

* * *

By the time that Tsuki had reached Mau, Yusuke and all the other fighters had gathered at the base of Tokyo Tower, a group coming from each direction, surrounding the base of the structure. Mau's underlings waiting impatiently. One demon, a big lug of a man stepped forward.

"So am I to assume that this group that is standing before us is indeed the mix match of people that the Dragoness called to fight us?" he said loudly.

"Hell yeah," Yusuke replied. "So let's just get this over with."

And that was how the final battle began.

* * *

_The fight continued. Mau was constantly attacking. The door behind them burst open and in streamed a bunch of Mau's demons along with Yusuke, Kyo, Kurama, and…Hiei! What was he doing up here?_

"_Ah, I see that your lover was so gracious as to grace us with his presence," Mau sneered. "Crimson lightning!" the attack blazed past Tsuki._

"_Hiei!" she yelled. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Hiei spun around and saw the attack. The look in his eyes made it clear that he was unable to dodge it. _

"_Tsuki," He said quickly. "I love you."_

_Then he was struck with that destructive force. Crimson lightning could level a town, it was a miracle it hadn't incinerated Hiei on contact. Instead he was blown across the landing and through the glass into the observation deck of the tower. Blood was everywhere._

"_Hiei!" she screamed. Then she turned her wrath on Mau. Sending out a whip of power she screamed. "You bastard, I'll kill you." Mau's mask cracked and gasped escaped both his and her lips._

"_It can't be," she breathed._

* * *

Tsuki lashed out again and sent Mau through the window. _It was just a dream_, she kept telling herself. _I don't have the sight so it isn't real and it won't happen. He won't die, I won't let him._ Mau's power was slowly, but surely beginning to decline, she could feel it. After all they had been fighting for four hours straight. The others should be finishing off the underlings in a little bit.

She smiled. _Almost over, Jehovah. My promise is almost fulfilled._

"Why are you smiling child?" Mau sneered. "This battle is far from over."

"I think that you are mistaken, Mau. Your powers are weakening quickly. I told you that you weren't a match for me. This battle will be finished within the hour," Tsuki shot right back at him.

Mau's only reaction was in the ferocity of his next attack, which sent Tsuki flying over the edge of the landing and into the air. But instead of falling, she just kind of hovered in the air for a second and then shot back in.

"Time to die!" she yelled.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Hiei yelled to the small band behind him. He was on his way to help Tsuki. Another flight of stairs and there ahead was the door. On the other side was the glass room at the top of the tower and on the landing outside of it was where his Tsuki fought Mau.

Mau was attacking constantly. His power was changing. He wasn't drawing off of his demons anymore, instead he was using his own power. Only problem with that was the power he was using had a familiar feel to it.

"No," Tsuki breathed.

"Come and get me dragon. What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost," He mocked.

The door behind Tsuki burst open and in streamed a bunch of Mau's demons along with Yusuke, Kyo, Kurama, and…Hiei! What was he doing up here?

"Ah, I see that your lover was so gracious as to grace us with his presence," Mau sneered. "Crimson lightning!" the attack blazed past Tsuki.

"Hiei!" she yelled. _No! How can this be? Why? _Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Hiei spun around and saw the attack. The look in his eyes made it clear that he was unable to dodge it.

"Tsuki," He said quickly. "I love you."

"I won't let you die," she declared. "Go," she whispered and disappeared. Then she reappeared in front of Hiei. The attack hit her hard. In fact, it did more damage than any of Mau's other attacks.

Tsuki cradled Hiei's body against hers protectively. The two went flying backwards. Once the attack died, Tsuki spun their bodies around in midair and crashed through the window and slammed into the wall first. With Hiei's momentum, she was knocked out of breath for an instant.

"Tsuki!" Hiei screamed.

"I'm okay," she murmured soothingly. It was a lie, of course. In fact she was as far from okay as she could be. She knew everything now. And she knew how to defeat Mau, but his last attack was a surprise and it would take everything she had to defeat him now.

She stood up slowly and pushed Hiei away from her.

"Get back," she warned him. Instead of speaking he nodded and backed away.

She took one last glance at her lover. He was favoring his right arm a little and he was covered in blood, most probably not his. But he was still beautiful. And he was still hers.

She smiled sadly, then directed her attention back to the fight.

"It is time to die," she declared as she sent out a powerful wave of energy. "Jehovah." The attack hit him right in the face and cracked his precious mask. The pieces fell away and sure enough, under it all was her beloved Jehovah.

"Dear sister," he said sweetly. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"You told me," she answered. "That day, over three hundred years ago on the day you put your body into hibernation." Jehovah gasped. "That's right. I know about everything. You indirectly told me everything. In your soul, two conflicting spirits lived. The peaceful one I always knew and the other evil one, who came to be known as Mau. The day that Eclipse appeared was the day my Jehovah disappeared. With the evil radiating from Eclipse, he called on all the evil in the land to aid him. He unknowingly unleashed Mau. After Eclipse was gone, Jehovah began to regain some control. Enough so that he could put himself in hibernation, and make it look like he was dead until he could fully regain control over his body. But going into himself only made it worse. Soon Mau took over and chained Jehovah deep inside his mind and took over completely and then began to resurface. And here he stands before us now." Tsuki pointed.

"How do you know that?!" Mau screamed.

"Are you really that stupid?" Tsuki asked. "Before he died, Jehovah bound his spirit to mine. I have been with him this entire time. I have heard every discussion, everything you ever said or thought I heard. Of course it was only in my subconscious because I was never really strong enough in my human form to be aware of the bonding. My brother was one of the greatest seers ever and that's why I had those visions." Tsuki could feel herself getting weaker. She could also feel the hole in Mau's defense created by her brother. "Now it is time for good byes." Her body began to glow with a radiant light.

Sesshomaru gasped.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Th-that's the Ryu's ultimate attack!" Sesshomaru said.

"And that's bad?"

"Yes," a smooth dark voice said from behind them. "It is a camicasi attack. If she was stronger she might survive but…" Everyone spun around to find Eclipse staring up at the glowing Tsuki. Suddenly the glowing light shot into Mau and devoured him in light.

"Thank you, Tsuki," a male voice said.

"Jehovah," Eclipse whispered. He seemed fine for a second as if he had absorbed it, then he exploded and disappeared.

No one moved. Finally, Yusuke broke the silence. "Is it over?" he asked. Then a huge wave of energy pulsated throwing everyone off of their feet. All of Mau's demons were incinerated and their ashes were scattered to the four winds. The golden light spread from Tokyo tower and covered the world with a new kind of peace. All the damage caused by their fight in Tokyo was restored. Eclipse sighed heavily.

"I guess this is good bye," he said to Sesshomaru. "Good bye, Brother. I'll see you in heaven one day." Then in a burst of feathers, he was gone. Taka was then engulfed in light and, when the light dimmed, a young teenage looking dragon boy stood before them. He looked to the sky. Slowly all her light faded and, from the clouds, Tsuki's battered and broken body descended. Hiei grabbed her out of the air before she could hit the ground.

"Tsuki," he said. He rested her head in his lap and then decided to pick her up and hold her in a loose embrace. "Oh, Tsuki, my beautiful dragon."

"H-Hiei," she sputtered blood.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Hiei reassured her. But tears were forming in both their eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I broke m-my promise. I love y-you, H-Hiei and one d-day I'll come back, s-so w-would you b-e s-s-so k-kind as t-to wait for m-me, love? Please?" Then she was gone. Her body sank heavily in his arms.

Hiei let out a demonic and inhuman cry of pain and loss. He bent over her and bawled his eyes out. For once, his tears didn't turn into jewels.

"Tsuki… you can't leave me. You can't! Tsuki!!!!!!!!"

Above them a great light exploded and a man descended.

"My daughter," a man's voice said sadly. "Please, young man. May I have my daughter? We wish to honor her as the Dragoness that she is."

Hiei looked at the man suspiciously. Sure enough, Yume Ryu, the Lord of Dragons and Tsuki's father, hovered above him. "Fuck you!" Hiei screamed hugging Tsuki closer to him. "She's mine, stay away."

Sesshomaru stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Give her to him, Hiei. Don't make us hurt you. It is their right to have their only remaining daughter and last real ruler of the dragons after she has gone." Slowly he pried her body from his arms and handed her to Yume. "Here, sire."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." The old dragon held his daughter close. Suddenly the sky was filled with dragons. "I thank you all and as a sign of my gratitude, I shall return everyone to their own times. Thank you for everything. Good bye." His light grew and then disappeared. When it was gone sure enough everyone was returned to their own times and places and the sky was empty. The dragons were gone, all the dragons, except for Takashi.

Slowly, as if in a daze, they made their way home and crashed in their beds to sleep the rest of the week away.


	12. Chapter 12 Final

"OW!" a loud voice yelled. "That really hurt!"

"Oh, you're just a big sissy," Keiko shot back as she removed the rest of Yusuke's bandages.

A whole month had passed since the whole Mau incident. And in that month, Sesshomaru had become a regular and Takashi was a new resident of the Urameshi household. The demon activity had gone back down, in fact, it was lower than it had been in ages. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshomaru had returned to school and not two weeks after the battle had beaten the snot out of Andy Surgoh and all of his snobby assed friends. The teachers hadn't been too happy about that one, but they had had fun.

And in that month, they had never heard anything from the Dragons. Some of the warriors that had come had expressed their gratitude of being able to fight in different ways. Small gifts or tokens would appear out of no where, and things like that.

And, though no one ever spoke about it, they almost all had the same thought on their minds. What had happened with Tsuki's burial? In fact they never talked about Tsuki, ever. Everyone noticed that Hiei had once again retreated into himself. He rarely ever talked and spent his days staring at nothing. He was in so much pain and no matter what anyone did, the only one who could rid him of it was his Tsuki.

"Come on, Hiei," Kurama said softly. He pulled Hiei from his seat and out the door of the café, following Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sesshomaru, Takashi, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan down the street. The sun was beginning to set.

"So explain to me again the thing with Eclipse," Kuwabara demanded. Sesshomaru sighed.

"My brother was killed the day we thought he was, but Mau preserved his soul and made him into a ghost. Unfortunately, his love for Tsuki made him a slave to her, so for him to be set free and be able to enter heaven both Tsuki and Mau had to…uh, you know," he finished quickly remembering Hiei behind him.

Suddenly, Takashi sniffed the air and stopped dead in his tracks. Sesshomaru also froze.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked taking a fighting stance. The others followed. All the guys, except for the wind master and the dragon boy, formed a semicircle of protection around the girls. The other two stood frozen to their spots.

"I-it can't be," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Y'all honestly think that I'm that easy to kill?" a playful voice filled the air. Slowly a familiar figure materialized in front of them. Her weight was shifted on one leg and her hands were on her hips. Her blue hair hung down to her butt and her violet eyes sparkled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," she finished jokingly. Everyone froze not believing their eyes.

"Dragoness?" Takashi asked uncertainly.

"Who else," Tsuki responded with a smile.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am a child of legends. The child that was born, not to bring the down fall of the Dragons, but to be its new queen and rebuild our lost kingdom. The spirits of the elders that had passed before me absolutely refused to allow me to pass into death." She explained. Then her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Besides, I hear that some depressed demon has been picking foolish fights and getting in a lot of trouble. And someone has to look after you guys." Before she could go on, her lips were captured in a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you're back," Hiei whispered.

"Me, too," Tsuki responded. "I missed you, love. Thanks for waiting." She kissed him again.

"No problem," Hiei smiled. He kissed her back.

"Aw, aren't you guys just so cute!" Kuwabara exclaimed suddenly.

"Dammit, Kuwabara," Kurama fumed, as did everyone else. "You ruined the moment!" Kurama took off after him and beat him all the way home. Every once in a while, some one else would assist.

(Tsuki POV:)

But that day, as I walked back to Yusuke's house in Hiei's arms, I had a strange feeling. I paused in the hallway and looked around as if seeing everything for the first time.

"Tsuki, baby, you okay?" Hiei kissed me. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I am," I answered and in return I got a big smile out of my lover.

"Hiei! Come here, man, look at this!" Yusuke called from the TV room. He gave me another quick kiss and then ran ahead of me into the room. I lingered a moment longer.

I was no longer that little girl that had walked into this house a couple of months ago. I was an entirely different person. I used to be an outsider, with no one to love or protect, but now… now I'm home.

"Tsuki come on!" Takashi yelled.

"I'm coming!" I laughed. Watching them that day, I realized that after all this time I was finally back where I belonged. Back where I was accepted for who and what I was. And I realized I was home at last.

OWARI

That's it. Hope y'all enjoyed it. It was my first. Let me know what you think please.


End file.
